1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a wind deflector and sunshade stopping system for a sliding roof panel in a vehicle, wherein the wind deflector is movable between an operative position projecting through an opening in the vehicle roof when the sliding panel is open, and a storage position below the opening when the sliding panel is closed. More particularly, the present invention relates to such wind deflector and sunshade stopping system which is reduced in size, has improved aerodynamics and vibration characteristics, and has a simpler structure than conventional wind deflector apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the automotive industry, there are many known wind deflector devices associated with sliding roof panels, which move between operative and storage positions as the sliding roof panels are moved between open and closed positions thereof.
Some examples of known wind deflector devices having the conventional limitations and disadvantages associated therewith are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,364 (Bienert et al.), 4,971,387 (Bohm), and 4,986,598 (Yamaguchi et al.).
All of such known wind deflector devices function appropriately, but have limitations and disadvantages associated therewith in terms of height requirements, vibrations and rattles, complexity, etc.
Conventionally, it is known that wind deflector devices should project to at least a certain degree above the fixed roof (when the sliding roof panel is in an open position thereof) so as to achieve desired aerodynamic effects. There is, however, the competing criteria that the overall roof panel devices should not have too great a vertical dimension (especially in the closed position thereof) because this reduces head room in the passenger compartment, so that it is not desirable to simply increase the vertical dimension of the wind deflector for achieving a sufficiently large projection of the wind deflector in the open position of the sliding roof panel.
Also, conventional wind deflectors have a tendency to vibrate and rattle when they contact the vehicle roof, the support frame for the sliding roof panel, etc. during vehicle travel, especially in the closed position of the sliding roof panel. To avoid this, vibration damping members have been provided on portions of the wind deflector, the vehicle roof, and other portions of the sliding roof panel devices, and clearance gaps are provided between portions of the wind deflector and other components which they might contact. The provision of vibration damping members increases the cost and complexity of the sliding roof panel devices, while the provision of clearance gaps, again, undesirably increases the vertical dimension of the devices.
For example, with reference to FIGS. 5A, 5B, there are shown side sectional views of a known arm member 100 extending from a wind deflector for controlling the projecting height of the deflector in the open position of the sliding roof panel. In FIG. 5A the deflector is in the open position thereof, and a rubber stopper 101 on the end of arm 100 engages a lower surface of a fixed roof 102 that surrounds an opening for the sliding roof panel, thereby controlling the projecting height of the deflector, and also stabilizing the deflector, damping vibrations and preventing damaging contact between the arm 100 and the roof 102. In FIG. 5B the deflector is in the closed position thereof, and a clearance gap "g" is provided between a lowermost, intermediate portion of the arm 100 and a frame 103 for the sliding roof device to prevent contact and vibrations therebetween.
Further, with reference to FIG. 6 there is shown a side sectional view of a prior wind deflector 104 formed from stamped sheet metal, and co-owned by the assignee of the present application. With reference to FIG. 7, there is shown a side perspective view of one side of the prior wind deflector of FIG. 6, with a dual pivot connection between one side of the wind deflector 104 and a frame 105 for a sliding roof panel (not shown). The connection includes a first, longer pivot arm 106 and a second, shorter pivot arm 107 connected between the frame and an end piece of the deflector 104. Another pivot connection (not shown) is provided with another end piece on the opposite side of the deflector, and together the two dual pivot connections control movements of the deflector between open and closed positions thereof Although the prior dual pivot connection functions appropriately, it is relatively complex and expensive.
As will be understood there remains a significant need in the art for a simple, low-cost, compact and aerodynamic wind deflector for use with sliding roof panels.